Dance Me If You Can
by MichelleAndShirley'sPage
Summary: Smitchie! ShanexMitchie! OCxOC they belong to Michelle . Full summary inside. Mitchie decides to join a dancing contest. And with the help of Shane, will they grow closer in relationship and realize they love each other? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

****

HELLO! And welcome to the story page of "Dance me if you can!", one of the stories that I was talking about! As you may or may not know, I only right Smitchie stories, so...yah. Okay, in this story, Mitchie learns how to dance with the help of Shane because there's this competition for 10,000 dollars and it's only dancing. And, Mitchie can dance a little, right? Right. Okay, on with the story!

* * *

"No way!!" exclaimed Mitchie as she grinned excitedly at Shane, her soon-to-be-boyfriend-even-though-she-doesn't-know-it. Shane smiled.

"Well, I mean, yeah. There's this competition for dancing. If you win, you get a prize for 10,000 and two tickets to Paramore" Shane said.

Mitchie smiled wider.

"I'm sooo gonna enter!"

* * *

"Caitlyn, you know how to dance, right? Can you teach me some moves?" asked Mitchie as she stood in front of her Camp Rock best friend, Caitlyn.

Caitlyn sighed. "Sorry, Mitch, but I have 6 major exams to study for."

Mitchie groaned. "I barely know how to dance, and I only know because of Shane. What am I gonna do?!"

Caitlyn thought for a moment, then smirked.

"Well, you can always ask Shane for lessons. Connect 3 is on hiatus for the whole spring break, so I don't see why not. And don't you have a cousin who's a really great dancer?" suggested Caitlyn.

Mitchie nodded. "Hey, you know, that's not a bad idea! Thanks, Cate!" Then, Mitchie ran out of Caitlyn's recording room at her house and went to the phone. Then, she hesitated.

"I _can_ use your phone, right?" asked Mitchie. Caitlyn giggled and nodded. Mitchie gave her a "thank you" smile and dialed her cousin's number, waiting impatiently for her to answer.

* * *

Skylar fished up a stack of pancakes and set them on the dining table. Her boyfriend, and longtime childhood friend, AND fiance, Lelouch (YUP, Michelley asked me to put him in there even thoguh he's an anime character. She's totally obsessed with him! Oh, and Skylar is her OC). She was about to pour syrup on it, but then her cellphone rang.

"Hello?" she answered into it.

"AHHHH!!" she heard her cousin, Mitchie, scream into it. She inched away from her cellphone, only to inch back and answer.

"Mitchie? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Sky! You won't believe what just happened!" Mitchie exlcaimed.

"What? Shane finally got the guts to kiss you?" asked Skylar. Lelouch snickered.

"N-no! Well...no, actually, I really need your help! I'm planning to join a contest for dancing, but I know barely anything about it! So, can you help me?"

Skylar hesitated before answering. "Well, did you ask Shane yet?" Sky asked.

"N-not yet" Mitchie stuttered again. "But I'm gonna!" Skylar chuckled.

"Okay, just hang in there. Oh, and just to let you know, I'm only free on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays." Skylar glanced at Lelouch. "Just remember to call Shane, 'kay?" She wasn't sure, but she could've sworn that Mitchie blushed on the other end.

"Alright, alright. Just...stop tormenting me about Shane! We're just friends!" Mitchie said.

Skylar rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right" Then, she hung up.

Skylar giggled to herself as she set her Rumor cellphone onto the kitchen counter.

* * *

Mitchie grinned widely as she slid her phone in her jeans pocket. She turned to Caitlyn.

"Okay! Everything's all set!" she smiled. Caitlyn grinned.

"Sorry I couldn't help..." said Caitlyn sheepishly. Mitchie nodded in understanding.

"It's okay. School's always important, at least that's what my mom says," said Mitchie.

"Yeah..." murmured Caitlyn.

* * *

"Sky, thank you so much for doing this. You don't know how much this means to me." smiled Mitchie as she adjusted the pink hoodie she was wearing. Skylar nodded.

"Well, Lelouch is busy with his Student Council work and I have nothing to do..." trailed off Skylar as she ran her fingers through her red-brown hair.

"Yeah,"

"Hey, where's Shane?" asked Skylar. Mitchie looked at her watch.

"He's suppoesd to be here ten minutes ago..." muttered Mitchie as she flexed her shoulders. Skylar fished out her cellphone and dialed Shane's number.

(**BOLD: SHANE  
**NORMAL: SKYLAR/MITCHIE)

**"Hello?" **a deep voice answered.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" exclaimed Skylar. She felt Shane flinch.

**"Huh?"** he asked. Mitchie snatched the phone.

"You were supposed to be at the studio at 11:30 sharp!" said Mitchie, calm yet annoyed.

**"Oh, sorry, I lost track of time,"** said Shane.

"Doing what?" asked Skylar, snatching the phone back.

**"Why should you know?"** snapped Shane.

"Because, asshole, Mitchie needs to win this competition! She has to do something to help her parents! You know they're working more than one job now, right?" Skylar shouted.

**"Alright, alright. I'll be there. Just tell Mitchie 'I'm sorry'."** Shane hung up. Skylar sighed.

"Shane's said he's sorry he's an asshole and that he'll treat you to dinner tonight at 7 at _Le Marvelous_, so you better dress formally." Skylar informed Mitchie. Mitchie blushed and fiddled with the end of her green capris. Skylar smirked. "Uh, I have to go set something up, okay?"

Mitchie nodded. Skylar walked to the other room and dialed another phone number.

"Hello, Le Marvelous? Yeah, I'd like to make a reservation for two at 7 pm...uh-huh...yeah, make it a romantic candlelight dinner with a view...oh, and make it under 'Grey'. Thank you." Skylar smiled as she stared at her phone screen.

"Well, there's always a start for a relationship..." she smirked.

* * *

**OKAY!! R&R PPLZ!!**

**-Shirley**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You for all those who reviewed! You guys seriously ROCK!! Okay! Enjoy chappie dos! I'm learning spanish! lol**

* * *

Skylar walked back into the room, finding Shane and Mitchie dancing to a beat. She rolled her eyes at how close they were trying to be with each other.

"Ahem. Sorry to interrupt you love-birds, but...Oh, I guess you started without me" Sky said as she slid her phone back into her pocket.

"Oh, sorry Sky...He just came over and started the lesson" Mitchie said nervously. Skylar rolled her colbalt blue eyes as she stepped forward towards Shane.

"I see you've decided to show up" she said.

"Well, I'm here to help Mitchie" he snapped back. His attitude still didn't change.

"Riiiight. Oh, and you're treating her to dinner tonight, you know that, right?" she whispered, but loud enough that only Shane could hear.

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed. Mitchie jumped.

"Yeah" informed Sky. "You're taking her to **Le Marvelous **at 7 pm, you're gonna have a _romantic _candlelight dinner with a view, and it's under your name. Don't you remember?" Sky glanced at Mitchie as she looked away.

Shane growled "You. Are-"

"Awesome, I know" Skylar smiled innocently.

"Alright, guys. Can we start the lesson?" asked Mitchie.

"Yeah, can we?" Skylar asked Shane, batting her long lashes.

"Yeah" Shane glared at Skylar.

"Okay, the first thing you need to know about dancing is the beat of the music" Shane informed Mitchie. "Let's see if you can dance to this beat" He turned on _'Fences' by Paramore. _Then, Mitchie began stepping side to side awkwardly. Skylar and Shane bit back giggles.

"Okay, okay" Skylar managed out. She took a deep breath, then whispered "This is gonna take a while :( "

* * *

(**Three Hours Later**)

"Good, good" Skylar nodded as Mitchie swayed, spun, and danced correctly to the music, following the beat and rythme perfectly.

"Just remember to move your arms a little" Shane said. Sky rolled her eyes.

"Oh amzing Shane, tell us everything you know, why don't you?" Skylar spat.

"Hey! I'm just trying to improve her" Shane spat back.

"GUYS!" Mitchie finally cut in. "Gosh, you fight like an old married couple" It kind of hurt her to say that, but she didn't show it. She brushed her thick brown bangs out of her chocolate brown eyes.

"Sorry" both Shane and Skylar muttered.

"It's alright" sighed Mitchie. "Okay, so can we try a different song other than 'Fences'?" asked Mitchie.

Shane nodded. "Sure"

"Okay...Um...how about..." Sky trailed off, putting one finger to her chin.

"...'Don't Stop The Music'" Shane suggested. Skylar and Mitchie looked at him.

"You listen to 'Rihanna'?" they asked.

"What's wrong with that?" he asked.

They shook their heads.

"Nothing"

Awkward...

"Um, put it in, then." said Skylar, scratching her head.

"Yeah" Mitchie nodded.

Shane put the CD in the large boombox sitting in the corner.

_"Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music _

Mitchie nodded to the beat and tapped her foot.

_It's gettin late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate (yeah) __  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here lookin like you do  
You're makin' stayin' over here impossible  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible  
If you dont have to go don't _

Mitchie started using the handmovements that Shane had told her to use earlier.

_Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dancefloor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face_

Shane stepped up. He and Mitchie 'glared' at each other while walking in circles. But, they soon cracked into smiles as they stepped closer to each other.

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

They began dancing.

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

Skylar giggled. She soon joined in and began twirling and moving her slim hips to the music as well.

_Baby are you ready cause its getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode  
What goes on between us no one has to know  
This is a private show (oh)_

A few punches in the air.

_Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dancefloor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face_

The trio jumps and laughs, having a time of their lives--although it's only a party of three.

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

They shake their heads, throwing their arms in the air.

_Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa_

They do an Indian-like dance, pursing their lips.

_Please don't stop the music_

_Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa_

_Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music_

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

They make a few more sways.

_Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa_

_Please don't stop the music" _

"Man! That was fun!" Mitchie exclaimed as she collasped on the floor like Skylar and Shane. They nodded.

"Yeah" they both agreed.

"Hey, do you think they allow belly dancing?" asked Mitchie. Skylar and Shane blinked.

"..."

"..."

Mitchie laughed.

"I'm just kidding!" She giggled. Skylar giggled along with her, followed by Shane.

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED!! YOU GUYS ROCK!!**

R&R!!

-SHIRLEY


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU!! I'm having sooo much fun writing this story! :-) R&R PLZ!!**

**-Shirlz**

* * *

"That was a great lesson! Thanks, guys" smiled Mitchie as Shane and Skylar and she walked down the streets, sipping their Strawberry 'n' Cream from Starbucks (IDK if they like them ,but I like them!).

"No prob" Skylar waved her off. "Oh, and y'all have to dress fancy for the dinner"

"Oh, okay" Mitchie said, totally oblivious to the fact that Sky was the one who set the whole thing up.

"Yeah..." grumbled Shane. Sky stomped on his shoe.

"Be_have_" she growled. Shane bit back a yelp.

"So..." Mitchie started.

"So..." Shane continued.

"So? So? The limo will pick you up at 6:30 because it takes at least 30 minutes to get to Le Marvelous from Mitche's house" Skylar said, rolling her eyes and sipping her drink.

"Control-Freak" muttered Shane, angrily.

"What's thaT?" asked Skylar, glaring at him.

"Oh, nothing" said Shane, innocently.

Skylar grumbled. "Whatever, Mr. I-Think-I'm-So-Cool-But-I'm-Afraid-To-Ask-A-Girl-Out-Myself"

"Guys! Stop!" cried Mitchie.

"Sorry" Mumbled Shane and Skylar.

Suddenly, Skylar's phone rang.

"Hello?" she said. "...Ho, hi Lulu (Lelouch's Nickname- BTW, Lelouch's name is pronounced: Loo-loosh. I know, weird. I think it's French or something...idk)...WHAT?! Are you sure? Gone?...Oh...mother-...okay, i'll be there as soon as I can. Bye"

"What was that?" asked Mitchie as Skylar snapped her phone shut.

"DAMMIT!" she exclaimed, totally ignoring Mitchie's question.

"Something wrong?" asked Shane.

"No shit, Sherlock! Ella's missing!"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed both Mtichie and Shane.

"Yeah, we were supposed to watch over her since her parents were out of town and Peggy was too busy in Hollywood Records. And now, she's gone! Dammit! Where did that dimwit go?!" Skylar's temper was back.

"Do you want us to help?" asked Mitchie.

Skylar shook her head. "No, it's okay. You guys get ready for your date. I'll call you when we find her,"

"Okay, good luck" said Mitchie.

"Thanks, oh, and good luck with your date." Skylar stepped closer to whisper in Mitchie's ear "And just remember: Shane may act like he's got PMS, but he's just nervous and he really likes you, so cut him some slack, 'kay?"

"O-Okay.."

"Oh, and remember: bring protection just in case" But, Shane heard.

"HEY!" Shane cried as Mitchie blushed several shades of red.

"What?" Skylar shrugged innocently.

"I bet you and Lelouch didn't do it yet" Shane said. Skyalr blushed and kicked him in the shin.

"SHUT UP! My sex life is none of your business!"

"Well neither is mine!" snapped Shane.

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

"I'm older, so respect your elders!"

"I'm younger, so treat me nicely!" Wow, that was the most random thing that Shane has ever said, but he quickly rephrased that into:

"I'm taller! So I can tower you any time!"

"Well, I'm shorter, so I can escape quicker!" Skyalr shouted, then she said:

"I'm smarter!"

"I'm du--I'm NOT falling for that!"

"HA! YOU ALMOST DID! So, that proves my point" Skylar smirked triumphantly.

"Shut up! BITCH!"

"Jerk!"

"Shorty!"

"Giant!"

"Loud-mouth!"

"Wuss!"

"Loser!"

"Guy-Who-Doesn't-Ask-A-Out-And-Takes-A-Bubble-Bath-And-Drinks-Out-Of-The-Toilet-Like-A-Mutt!"

"Girl-Who...wait, what?"

"What? Too stupid to keep up?!" Skylar sneered.

"Why you little-!" exclaimed Shane.

"GUYS! STOP IT!" shouted Mitchie.

"Yeah, listen to your girlfriend!" Skylar said.

"Skylar..." warned Mitchie.

"Gotta go" Skylar sped off down the street, leaving Shane and Mitchie alone.

"Sooo..."

"So..."

Mitchie sighed. It was just like 15 minutes ago.

"Let's go home"

* * *

**LOL! I COULDN"T STOP WRITING THIS! I DIDN"T WANT THE INSULTS TO END! Although, if I kept on going...there would be NO end. lol. R &R!**

**-Fo-shizzle-My-Nizzle Shirlz. lol.**


End file.
